KIRA vs the Westboro Baptist Church
by VHAL9000
Summary: What happens when a loved god goes against a hated church? Kira/Light from death note vs the Westboro Batist church You know the answer! Look at this story, as Light finds out about this hated church in America. WARNING: A member of the church dies first.


**Kira vs the Westboro Baptist church: The god vs the church?**

Light Yagami was sitting in his room, looking at the Death Note. Having it, gave him enormous power. The power to kill anyone in a certain time, a time to pass righteous judgment and justice. He even killed his most notorious rival, L Lawliet, who picked up a great fight. But the time to pass judgement was never ended! There was still evil in the World, and it was up to Light Yagami was to suppress it,as…KIRA!

Chapter 1: Westboro Batist Church

The Westboro Baptist church was a hateful organization, that interpret the bible incorrectly, unlike other Christian churches. They took the religious ideals, and twisted it. They were as one would say it, "Religious Zealots" who were determined to preach the "word" of god, and sent the world into "hell". The world was against them, especially the pastor, Fred Phelps, and his daughter Shirley Phelps. The news of the hated members of the WBC, reached the far ends of the east, especially to Japan, where KIRA lived.

Light Yagami was eating Cereal and watching television, where his eyes focused on something interesting in the TV.

"Today, we have heard many occurrences in America about a religious cult known as the Westboro Baptist Church. It has been striking the nation with hatred of gay, lesbian people, and the idea of going to hell…." A Japanese reporter stated.

_Westboro Baptist Church? Well, they preach about god, but they will find the judgement of god to be near…the judgement of KIRA… _ Light though as he typed on the computer.

Chapter 2: Message to the Westboro Baptist Church/Kira's judgement is near.

A video was posted on Youtube. It was broadcasted towards the world, eventually catching the attention of the Westboro Baptist church.

"Hello Westboro Baptist Church.

_I am Kira. You may or may not know me, but I am the god of the new world. I protect the innocent and punish and rid evil at its source. I am against all corruption that leads to it. It has been informed that you have caused a commotion in the nation of America. You have spread your hate of gays, lesbians, and especially the world of god. These ideas, I do not tolerate, and I will carry out my judgement starting with you. I advise you to stop protesting in people's funerals, and leave people alone. _

_**I am Kira,**_

_**I am Justice**_

_**I am God**_**. **

David Pakman, a host of a famous tv program and radio show, called "The David Pakman Show" saw this video and had plans of a interview.

Chapter3: Fred Phelps Died?/ the interview

"Hello everyone. I am David Pakman, and today, we have Shirley Phelps Roper, a member of the Westboro Baptist Church, and Kira, the "Savior of the new world", A brown haired teenager said.

"Now Shirley, I have been informed that Kira has been targeting you, more specifically the Westboro Baptist church? Is that correct?"

"Well, yes it is. He or she, I am assuming it is he, sent us a threatening video, to stop spreading our message of god." An older woman said.

"Ok. Is this true, Kira? Did you sent the video?" David asked.

"Yes, I did. But the video was generally broadcasted to the world, and eventually you found it. And the video was a warning, to stop ranting about god." Kira said.

"What? You don't like God? Well you are obviously going to hell and facing your eminent destruction." Shirley scoffed.

"I am god. I am the justice that cleans the filth like you, and within moments you will face my judgement." Kira said.

"Wait a minute! Shirley, let me get this straight! What do you think of Kira" David asked.

"Well, the answer is quite simple, hon. He is a rebel, to god. And therefore will face his destruction in hell. Especially admitting being someone he is not. And he killed millions of people, which counts for more than 1000 sins.." Shirley explained.

"Is true, Kira. Did you kill many people?" David asked.

"Yes, but I did for righteous judgment…"

"Righteous or not.. Potato, patato, buddy. You killed many people, and therefore you will burn in hell." Shirley interjected.

"I see you are ignorant. Prepare to feel my wrath…"

"Feel your wrath? Buddy, I could rather feel God's wrath than.." Shirley ranted.

"Oh my god! I got word from my producer that Fred Phelps died." David interrupted.

"WHAT?" Shirley roared.

"Told you." Kira said.

"You'll pay for that! You are going to hell!" Shirley shouted, as she disconnected from the conversation.

"Um, there has been a slight interruption in the show. Shirley Phelps-Roper disconnected from the conversation, and we have Kira, left. So Kira, let me clarify; did you kill Fred Phelps by any chance?"

"Yes, I did. He deserved it. And this will be a reminder for the Westboro Baptist church, to not interfere anymore." Kira said, as he also disconnected.

"Well that wraps the show. Hope you like the video everyone.." David Pakman concluded.

Chapter 4: End of the WBC (Wesboro Baptist Church)

Light wrote all the main names of the Westboro Baptist Church on the Death note. Within seconds, all of them, died. America no longer was pressured by the church, and in fact the tension subsided.

"What did you do, Light?" Ryuk asked.

"Ended a madness, and started a revolution." Light grinned with a crimson red color in his eyes.


End file.
